The Promise
by TombRaiderLover
Summary: The survivors of the cursed island of Yamatai are piecing back together their lives, moving on from the past, butnot letting go the memories of those they have lost. Lara, the born survivor, has made steady progress on getting better, thanks to the help of her best friend Sam, however, Lara needs to make progress on telling Sam the truth about her true feelings...
1. Chapter 1

_Sacrifice is a chose you make, loss is a choice made for you. Those words have never left my mind, not ever since Roth's death. When he told me at first, I was angry at him for even thinking I'd chose to let someone die. I would never. If there is a chance of me being able to save someone, I will choose to save them. I only wish I could've saved everyone; Grim, the man brave and stubborn enough to sacrifice himself for my safety, Alex, the man who wished to impress me so much and gain my attention, in the end sacrificing himself to let me escape with the tools, and of course, my biggest lost, Roth. The brilliant, caring, inspirational, great teaching Northern bastard who sacrificed himself for me to live. I'll never forget that day; his last words being 'After all, you're a Croft.' I had lost the father I needed most. I had lost the man who took my father's place and who I loved so dearly. Thankfully, I was able to save the rest of the Endurance. After Alex's sacrifice, I vowed to never let anyone else die. Reyes finally trusted me enough to help me, thanks to Jonah's help as well, and we were able to save my dearest, best friend Sam. If I had lost her... _

_Though now we have escaped that place, I still suffer from the nightmares it haunts me with. Scenes of deaths, torture and just plain hell always return. Sam was always there for me though, twenty-four seven. On our way back to civilization, Sam was there when my wounds were being treated, when it was time to eat and time to sleep. She even shared a bed with me my nightmares were that bad. I'm forever grateful she did because with her, nothing bad hovers over me. My soul and heart are cleared of fears and doubts, and I'm able to be happy and smile and laugh. Maybe, as crazy as it sounds, maybe this whole adventure is what I really needed. I was able to find out very important things. One, being that my father was right. He had always been right. Himiko was the proof of that, and I promised I'd search for everything he couldn't, uncover the secrets of everything he wanted to know. And if possible, find out what happened to him and my mother. The second thing I learned was how important my friends were to me. I'll always remember and miss those we've lost, but the one's I have now I never want to lose. And lastly, I learned how I truly felt. I couldn't deny it anymore, I couldn't fight it, I just had to accept it and if at all, tell. I finally accepted that I, Lara Croft, the survivor of an cursed island who was as deadly as hell, was in love. And I was in love with my best friend, Sam Nishimura._

It had been 4 months since the horrible experience the Endurance had to suffer from on the island of Yamatai. Roth, Grim and Alex were always remembered for the anniversary of the day the survivors of the island were able to get off. The group got together, cancelling all plans made to meet up and pray for their friends. Of course, there were no graves or anything, so the group met up at the docks where they all first met for the first time on their way to Yamatai. Every now and then the group would try and see each other as often as they can but were mostly apart, busy with their own lives. Jonah had continued his job as a chef, becoming famously known more and more around the world. Reyes spent her time with her daughter Alisha, helping her with school and telling her stories about her father. All but two became distance. And they were of course, best friends Sam and Lara.

Sam and Lara were together nearly every day and night. Lara, being the true heroine of the island and a true survivor still had her nightmares but Sam was there to keep an eye on her and care for her 24/7. Sam was able to film make some movies which she was overjoyed with, and Lara continued her searches for everything her father spoke about. After years of following the crowd thinking he was a fool, she wanted to make it up to him by finding everything he could. She made that promise. She also made a promise to never let Sam in any danger again and to keep her safe. She knew Sam was older and was able to take care of herself, but it was more than just protection.

_GAH! Enough Croft. Pull yourself together._

Lara was buried in her books again, reading up on her father's notes and keeping a huge world map hung up on the wall. She spent ours reading and searching and plotting, until of course she heard her door creak.

"And once again we find the incredible species, Lara Croft, again in her native habitat."

'She loves saying that.' Lara thought. Apparently Sam wasn't done with her documentary.

"In order to keep her burning curiosity stable, she spends countless hours of the day reading up on books and notes and plotting on her map, trying to uncover the hidden mysteries of the world. It seems to be a natural instinct for the Crofts."

"And a natural instinct for the Sam is to record and make documentaries on anything she can find. It's quite worrying at times but it's the only way to cure her burning desire of filmmaking."

"And cut!" Same laughed. "Well what an interesting piece! Wouldn't be surprised if the Croft and Nishimura film comes out soon with a five star rating!"

Lara chuckled. "Who would pay to watch a bookworm and recorder?"

Sam stuck her tongue out playfully. _God. Her being playful_ _is hot_. "Why wouldn't everyone?"

"Highly doubt its everyone's cup of tea." Lara smiled.

"'Cup of tea?' Very British Lara coming back to the place folks!"

Lara stuck her tongue out this time. "Better than rude American Sam here!"

Sam put on a joking shocked hurt face. _Stop being so damn hot girl._

"I'm Japaguese Lara. Geez!"

Lara rolled her eyes. "Of course. How could I possibly forget that?"

Sam giggled. "You ready to take a break sweetie? It's probably best before your head explodes from the amount of tombs and places to go!"

_Calling me sweetie still? That never gets old to her from you. _"Suppose I'll have to so you'll get off my back."

Sam smiled. "Good! I ordered out for us tonight, and I do have so booze stored away for us tonight!"

Lara rolled her eyes. "Really Sam? Drinking?"

"Oh sweetie, let your hair down! Cut loose! Have fun for a change ok?"

Lara couldn't help but turn serious. Sam noticed and felt like an idiot for what she said.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Lara spoke. "You're right. And believe me, I really want to. It's just... Just..."

"You had a nightmare again didn't you?"

Lara nodded. Sam sighed and walked up to sit on Lara's lap, surprising her.

"Sweetie, you have to tell me straight away when you have a nightmare. Don't suffer in silence anymore. It's been 4 months. 4 months I've been living with you, even longer on being friends with you! Can you not trust me enough to tell me?"

Lara stared into Sam's eyes. They we're full of worry, concern and wonder. They were beautiful. Then again, everything about Sam was. Her thick short hair, her perfect body shape, her dark chocolate brown eyes, her lips...

"Lara?" She snapped out of her daydream. _Perving on Sam again, well done Croft! _

"Of course I do Sam. I trust you more than anyone. I just... I've never exactly been go with saying my feelings. Ever since my mother banished, I've kept things to myself. When my father did the same, it worsened."

Sam starred at the timid, lost little girl she saw before her. _You poor thing Lara._ She gently kissed her forehead, startling Lara.

"You can talk to me Lara. I'm always here to listen. I'll always be here for you, no matter what."

Lara smiled. "Thanks Sam."

Sam then gently tapped Lara's nose. "It is my debt to you too, but I mostly want to!" She winked and turned on her heal.

"Food should arrive soon so hurry now bookworm! Recorder will be waiting!"

Lara chuckled. "Yes Mam!"

Sam left the room giggling and Lara couldn't help but chuckle. _Damn. I had a chance to say again but held my tongue. _She placed her books down and pushed her chair out. _I will tell her. I won't leave her in the dark for much longer. _Lara looked in her mirror and starred herself in the eyes. She then thought of those famous last words she heard, and spoke them out loud.

_"_You can do it Lara, after all, you're a Croft."


	2. Chapter 2

_Really? That's the best I could do?_ Sam lay herself down on the couch, more or less arguing with herself. _Six years I've known Lara. Six years I've... I've been fucking crazy about her, and the best I could do was that? Urgh! _Sam lifted herself up and looked at the time.

"Six-thirty? Food should be here soon."

And on cue, the door bell rang. Sam answered and took the food and payed. She hurried back to the room and began to think.

_Alright. Enough of this shit. Just come up with a plan Sam! You can do that! Ok... _

She began by emptying the bag and getting plates. The table already had its own cloth on it, a huge red one, beautiful but huge. Sam began unpacked two beers, then paused.

_Beer isn't exactly romantic, is it?_ She placed them down and thought. _But then again, neither's Chinese food really..._

She gave up with the whole idea and decided it was probably best if they just sat in the living room watching TV with their take out. Seemed to make more sense than sitting in the dining room with Sam attempting to say her feelings but never getting to say them and making a fool of herself in front of her crush and making Lara feel uncomfortable.

Sam left the food on the coffee table in the living room and sat down again.

"Lara! Food's here!" She shouted.

"I'll be down soon Sam!" Was the reply she received, and knew Lara would take forever. Sam returned to her position on lying on te couch and staring up at the ceiling, and began to collect her thoughts together.

_Ok Sam. You're crazily scared and in love right now, which is normal. Right? Should be... Just keep a cool head and talk casually for a bit, then confess. Simple!_

She chuckled at herself and placed her arm over her eyes.

_Cause that'll happen. I've what? Spent the whle time with her convincing her to talk to cute guys and have fun? With all that bullshit I said, she probably thinks I'm just trying to get her hooked up, not in love with her. And the fact that I am is another problem cause what if she isn't with me? What if she's got her sights set on someone else? I mean, her and Alex before... Even though he's gone, maybe she can't get over him. I wouldn't blame her, he was a nice kind and funny guy but... _

Sam squeezed her eyes shut, preventing anny tears from falling.

_Great. Feeling jealous over a dead guy! And saying that like a harsh person! Way to go Sam! Urgh... Lara..._

"Lara..."

"I'm here Sam!"

Sam shot up, startled and staring. She saw Lara, looking incredibly hot as always, looking at her first in confusion, but then laughing. _God her laugh is adorable..._

"Sorry for startling you. But I do believe that we eat the food then sleep, not the other way around."

Sam smirked and stuck her tongue out.

"I wasn't sleeping! I was on the verge to though since you were taking forever!"

Lara laughed again. _Stop being so freakin' adorable Lara!_

"Well, something new to add to your documentary on me; Its difficult for me to leave my habitat.

Sam had already had the camera on and had left it on since the food arrived. She picked it up from the coffee table and zoomed in on Lara.

"Being away from her natural habitat is heartbreaking for the Lara Croft, so hard, that she has to say a twenty minute goodbye when leaving to gain food."

Lara walked towards Sam, covering the camera with her hand and taking it away from her.

"And cut." She said, placing the camera down and sitting next to Sam, opening the food.

"Smells delicious."

"Lets hope it tastes as good as it smells." Sam replied. She felt calmer now that Lara was here and happier, but her fears took over, so she rejected her heart's instinct and began to eat. Lara joining her.

"Delicious. So how's your little searches coming along Lara?" Sam asked. She took a great intrest in her friend's work, and enjoyed seeing how happy Lara would look talking about it. After all, to be a close friend of Lara's, you have to show that you're interested in her life's ambitions and work, which of course, Sam was more than interested in hearing.

"It's really going somewhere! I've been recently studying Greek Mythology. It's really quite interesting, especially the different types of Gods and Goddesses no one has heard of before. The islands, the questions my father asked and never got to find the answers to, I really do think I'm close to solving them."

"Greek huh? Well, they do have beautiful islands. Perfect scenes, crystal clear water, though I doubt you'll have time for any of that will you my little tomb raider?"

Lara giggled and... Blushed? There was a little blush on her face! _No way. She's blushing over something I said?! No... No she's... She couldn't be... But she is!_

"I wouldn't mind to, but yes, your little tomb raider would much prefer to do the job described in my name. Enjoying myself can be for later."

"Really? What're you going to do to enjoy yourself?"

Lara shrugged.

"Haven't got a clue. But, I'm sure that there's bound to be some fucked up adventure for where I'm heading so that'll give me the adrenaline I'll need."

Sam chuckled and picked up both hers and Lara's plate.

"Where exactly are you aiming to go?" She walked into the kitchen and scrapped both plates and later placed them in the sink.

"Tihocan? Or St Francis Folly, one or the other. There's definitely something in there my father wanted to find. What I'm not sure."

Same returned to Lara and smiled. She picked up her camera and began to film again.

"We now find out the Lara Croft's true motives! Her destination being Greece, specifically Tihocan or St Francis Folly, to uncover what her father could not..."

Lara smiled and stood up.

"And the Sam's love for filmmaking is starting to worry the Lara, as she wastes too much money on upgrades for cameras."

Sam giggled.

"I've a rich family! Too rich, so I have to spend it somehow! Why not spend it on something I love?"

"Is that why you always suggest spending some on me?"

Sam stood frozen. She didn't know how to respond. She looked up from her camera and saw Lara was looking down too, looking... Ashamed?

"Shit, I'm sorry I... I didn't..."

"Its ok sweetie. No harm done."

She saw Lara staring into her eyes now. They look so... Hurt and closed. She was hiding something again. _Damnit Lara!_

"Sweetie, what;s wrong?"

Lara shook her head.

"I'm sorry Sam, I.. I have to go... Study some more."

And with those final words, Lara zoomed past Sam, quickly going upstairs to her room. Sam looked down at the camera, still rolling, and sighed. She then faced the camera to herself and spoke.

"Time to cut the bullcrap and talk to Lara. Let's go."

Why she was talking to the camera like that, she didn't know. But she did know that enough time had been wasted, and she had to confess this time. If Lara didn't loveher back, it would be understandable, but heartbreaking. But no matter what the outcome, Sam would continue to love her best friend, her crush, her soul mate, her hero.


	3. Chapter 3

_Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT! The fuck is wrong with you Croft?! Seriously?!_

Lara was pacing her room back and forth, clawing her nails into her head and pulling on her hair.

_You stupid bitch! Perfect dinner with Sam, having a laugh then that?! Of all things that's what you say?! GAH!_

She threw herself onto her bed and sighed heavily.

_Then again, how could I not think that's what she meant? I mean... She said she spent her money on things she loves... She loves helping charities, she loves her filmmaking, she definitely loves her camera. So... does that mean she loves me?_

Lara quietly chuckled.

_Wishful thinking, Croft. Sam has always been talking about how many cute guys she's seen and always wanting to hang around with them, so its obvious that she's not interested in me that way. She likes guys while I'm hopelessly in love with my best friend who I shall most likely never have. _

Lara sat up and looked over to her desk, staring at the picture of her and Roth. She got up and walked over to the photo, holding it up to her.

_Roth... What do I have to sacrifice in order to be with Sam? Or even, what if me telling her my feelings is the loss of our friendship? There's a choice made for me... But what am I suppose to chose to sacrifice in order to be with her? Please Roth... I need help..._

Lara heard her door being knocked and creaking open, turning to see that once again, Sam was filming her.

"Now we see the fascinating creature admiring her picture with her superior species, Roth, who taught her how to fight well and many other things. She used all her training and own survivor skills well, becoming the true survivor, thus creating a new era for the Crofts, continuing her father's work."

Lara couldn't help but smile. _Oh Sam. You certainly know how to cheer me up, don't you?_

Sam continued to walk in and looked at Lara with a smile.

"You ok sweetie?"

Lara nodded.

"Sorry I... I didn't mean to cause a scene like that."

Sam giggled.

"It wasn't a scene, don't worry about it!"

Lara took a deep breath. _No or never Croft. Now or never..._

_"i have to tell you something..."_ Both said at the exact same time

_What? Oh No... Sam has something to say? It's the scene! She's probably pissed off or... or..._

"You first sweetie." Sam smiled.

Lara starred at her. _No.. She has to..._

"No please Sam, you say. It's best that you do first.

Sam looked at her puzzled, but took a deep breath and began to speak.

"The thing is... At dinner... When you said what you did..."

"I didn't mean to say that Sam, I am sorry."

"No! I'm glad you did!"

Lara looked at her with wide eyes. _What? Glad?_

_"_You see... You're right. I do spend the money on things I love... And one of the things I love most... More than anything in the world is the one thing that won't let me spend money on her."

Lara just starred in awe as Sam continued this story. _If this is a dream at all then please do not fucking wake me up._

"You can't imagine the amount of times that we've been together how much I've wanted to say my feelings for you, but every time I'd bite my tongue because I was afraid that you didn't, that you weren't into girls... That's why when you and I were together and met guys, I thought I'd say things about them to you because I thought maybe... Well, you deserved someone to keep you happy! I thought I could help you find someone... But deep down, I was dying because of it. I know its selfish and I'm sorry, but I guess the reason I was babbling on about cute guys was to keep my secret... I'm sorry..."

Lara didn't know what to say. All Sam was saying was just... Wow. Luckily, she had more to say so Lara could process her words.

"With me being such a wild child before was probably the best thing I've ever done, since I was able to go to boarding school to meet you. You helped me keep calm and not be so crazy anymore, making my relationship with my parents better and I was able to make more friends, all thanks to you! I felt so much closer when you did that, and all the years we've spent together have only strengthened it. I loved being with you, talking with you, studying with you, filming both you and with you, everything was perfect. You helped me so much with my life, so many times. When I was a kid and when we were on the island. You've saved me, and I can't do anything to make it up to you."

Still utterly speechless, Lara could only listen. _As soon as I find my voice I'll scold you for that last part Sam!_

"On the island when I was separated from you, I couldn't bare it. I missed you; I worried like hell about you. Being reunited with you was amazing, and when I was kidnapped, I worried and missed you again. Everything kept going to those two same feelings. Talking and hearing your voice again, it felt so good. You promising to save me reassured me. Seeing you getting beat up by those bastards infuriated and upset me, seeing you save me again and hugging you, bliss and perfection. Losing you again and seeing you in the helicopter, I was grateful you were alright, but then the crash... My heart fell, I thought you die. But there you were, alive but stunned. Roth's death was hard for all, but mostly you, and I knew you needed more time, but walking away leaving you made me hate myself. You coming back made me so, so happy. The explosion on the ship... Alex was brave..."

Lara nodded, holding her tears back.

"Then when that bastard Whitman took me back, I was just so worried about you. I didn't know if you coming would be a good idea with those... Those Samurai's there. Then, when I was being taken over... I just heard your voice. You were calling my name, and because of that, I fought. I fought and fought, and thankfully, you can at the right time. Opening my eyes and you being the first thing I see, I was so happy."

_As was I Sam. As was I._

"I wanted to tell you so badly, believe me I did! I just... I was afraid if I did that you wouldn't feel the same and I might lose you. The thought of losing you was just... Unbearable! I couldn't lose you. So I kept this to myself... But now..."

Sam swallowed and took a deep breath, keeping her head down.

"I love you Lara Croft. I love you so, so very much. And if you don't share the same feelings, I totally understand. But please... Don't leave me..."

Lara looked at the frightened, timid girl in front of her.

"Sam..."

She soon saw that Sam was letting a few tears out, which made Lara both happy and sad. She walked up to Sam and took both her hands, making the older girl look up. Her eyes were so beautiful still, full of water and fear. Lara smiled at her, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Sam... You have no idea how much I've wanted you to say that."

Sam starred at her, wide eyed.

"I've had the exact same feelings for a while now too. Ever since you and I met, I felt so comfortable with you, even though, clearly, we were exact opposites."

Sam gave a chuckle, as did Lara, and she continued.

"But this is when that saying 'Opposites attract' come into play. I enjoyed spending time with you, no matter what we were doing. Me studying while chatting and filing with you, catching up on books and watching and hearing you with your with your camera, exploring with you everywhere, our shared taste of adventure anything was just pure bliss. I find it funny sometimes that you use to be such a rebel, and I'm glad I was able to make you calmer, trust me no need for thanks. But you've helped me too! You've helped me to have a little fun sometimes, make more friends, and have a good time, just helped me be for fun!"

Her hands grip on Sam's tightened a little.

"Our shared taste of adventure was definitely great. Having someone to be excited with exploring and uncovering things with, someone to have an interest in what I like and do and just have an overall interest in me was mind blowing. Being such a bookworm, I never knew I could have friends, but then you appeared, and I'm so glad you did. When you'd talk about all the cute guys, I'd seriously get pissed off and just shout in my head 'Sam, I don't want those fucking guys I want you!' though I could never say the words as I had the same fears you did. Losing you would've killed me That's why I kept my feelings secret too, and also why on the island I couldn't leave without you. Finding you and getting you the hell out of there were my top priorities. I couldn't lose anyone else. You, Jonah and Reyes were the only ones I had left, and I sure as hell wasn't going to lose any of you, especially not you."

Sam returned the tightening grip, and both starred deep into each other's eyes.

"When I first found your bag on the island, I hoped you'd be close. When I took a look at your camera, seeing all you had captured, it was reassuring to find. I loved seeing everyone's faces, and hoped to find you all soon, and when I found you, I was so happy. Course with that bastard there, I was worried for you. Waking up and seeing you weren't there made me panic, and finding you was my aim. Hearing your voice was bliss, and then you being found out and cut off made me sick with worry. Then seeing you almost burned... I just hated myself. You were going to die and I couldn't do anything. But thankfully you didn't, but you were taken away from me... I had to find you, and when I did, it felt so good to hug you, to touch you. Getting in the helicopter was hell because I couldn't leave you all, and we would've been killed by the storms. That plane crash and Roth sacrificing himself for me... I'll never forget that great man, Nor Alex or Grim. I lost too many over my account, and I sure as hell wasn't going to let any of you die. You being taken again, I wanted to kill that bastard Whitman. Seeing you being took over... I had to get to you no matter what the cost. Seeing that you were still alive, I had die a thousand deaths, but it was well worth it seeing you wake up in my arms. I never want to put you through anything like that again Sam. You're too precious to me. I love you Sam. I love you so much."

Lara sighed and gave a smile. Sam let a few more tears pass and Lara knew hers were coming, but didn't let any pass. She gently stroked away Sam's, and she caressed her face.

"Oh Lara..." Sam put her hand on Lara's.

"Sam..."

Reacting on instinct, Lara slowly brought her face closer to Sam's, resting her forehead on hers, closing her eyes. Sam did the same, but soon opened and whispered.

"Go ahead."

With that said, Lara closed the space between them, and soon their lips were together. Soft, gentle kiss, soon opening their mouths to let their tongues explore each other.

This was bliss. Everything was perfect right now for the two lovers. Lara and Sam enjoyed each other's taste, and both felt the longing and need in each other's mouths, knowing how much one another have been wanting this moment. How much they've wanted each other. Tangling each other's hands in one another's hair, Sam's being so soft and thick, Lara's being messy but neat, her own style, both perfect.

Reluctantly, Lara broke the kiss, letting them both catch their breath. Panting, Lara gave Sam a smirk, causing the older girl to blush slightly, but return a smirk back.

"Shall we?" Lara asked.

"I'd like nothing better."


	4. Chapter 4

Crashing of lips and soft moans could be heard in Lara's bedroom. The beautiful confessions both lovers made has made them both ready. Sam's jacket was off and she was slowly leading Lara towards the bed, but Lara stopped her. Sam stopped the kiss and gave her a questioning look.

"I'm just... Conscience..."

Sam understood. Of course, despite how brave and strong her survivor is, she isn't one to show off her body, especially not now since with the island incident. Sam gave a reassuring smile and cupped Lara's face.

"You don't have to worry. We'll take it slow. Whenever you're ready Lara, I won't rush you."

She soon saw guilt in Lara's eyes, and Sam kissed her gently.

"I'm sorry Sam."

"It's fine Lara! The heat of the moment may have just made you more confident then you actually are."

She saw a tint of pink scatter on Lara's face. _Oh you adorable creature you!_

_"_Suppose that's something to add to your documentary about me."

Sam smiled, happy to see that Lara still had her humour.

"Oh I shall!"

Lara grabbed Sam's hands again, suddenly looking... Needy? No, wanting.

"I still want to Sam. I want to, right here, right now."

Sam gave a smile.

"Don't force yourself if you really don't want to Lara. Not for my account please."

Lara shook her head.

"No, it's for both of our accounts. I want to Sam. I want to make love to you, and I want you to me. Please."

Sam starred in disbelief. _How I've ended up with this hot girl wanting me to have sex with her is way beyond me._

She then began to kiss Lara again, which gave her more confidence.

"As I said, we'll take it slow." She said through kisses.

Lara then put her hands around Sam's waist, feeling her perfect body. Her hips, back, then travelling up to her thick, short hair. Sam did the opposite, starting from Lara's messy but neat hair, letting it down of course, then travelled to her arms and then waist. Her body felt so perfect, yet she was so stiff and nervous, but the kiss kept up her confidence.

_Oh Lara, you adorable little girl! Cocky smirking yet nervous as hell right now, how cute._

Sam then tried putting her hands up Lara's shirt, slowly and gently, and Lara allowed it for a moment, until she broke the kiss and took Sam's hands.

"Can I... Can I do that... To you first?"

Sam gave a little smirk.

"Well well, someone's a little bossy?"

Lara gave a smile.

"I'd just much prefer to touch you first."

Sam nodded, agreeing and though this would be the best way to go about it. Lara then showed her appreciation by kissing her deeply, gently knocking Sam on the bed, pushing her up to lay her head on one of the pillows. Sam and Lara's tongues continued to taste each other, until Lara broke the kiss and started kissing downwards. First, gently kissing and licking Sam's neck, tickling Sam and letting small moans escape from her. She felt Lara smile, obviously happy that she's making her feel good, and continued her journey down. She began to take off Sam's t-shirt, Sam feeling her fingers on her stomach, and she sat up to help her take it off, leaving Sam in her blue and black bra. Lara starred for a moment, and then commented.

"I do like that, but I'd like to see what's under that bra."

Sam gave a smirk.

"Well, I guess you'll have to take it off."

Lara smirked back, her nerves still showing but were decreasing, and she kissed Sam again and slowly moved her hands around her back, unhooking her bra and releasing her small but perfect breast.

"Hello there." Lara whispered in such a sexy voice.

Sam giggled and soon they were back to kissing, tongue's anxious. Lara then placed her hand on Sam's right breast, making her moan in her mouth. She then began to rub gently, increasing Sam's moans. She then broke the kiss and began to lick around Sam's breast, hearing her moan. Lara then began to lick her nipple, which hardened and then she soon began to do a mixture of licking and sucking. She then did the same to the left one, torturing Sam with the slow, gentle good feeling.

"Lara..." Sam panted, wanting her to hurry.

Lara then released Sam's breast from their torture, and travelled down her body. Her torso was the next target, slowly kissing and licking as she went along, Sam letting out little whimpers. _I'm obviously doing well so far so let's see how this goes._

Lara began to unbutton Sam's jeans, which Sam helped with as she lifted her body up letting Lara take them off and leave them on the floor near her t-shirt. Sam's panties had the same colours as her bra, looking incredibly hot, but blocking something Lara wanted to see.

She looked up at Sam, who was looking a tad nervous now, so Lara decided to kiss her again, only adding in her hand rubbing Sam. Her gasp was high pitched when Lara made contact, and she soon went back to little whimpers as Lara's tongue was wrestling with hers.

"Lara... Please..." Sam wanted it now.

"Alright..."

Lara sat back on her calves and began to pull down Sam's panties, throwing them on the floor with the rest of her clothes. She looks at Sam now, gloriously naked, seeing every inch of her. _My God. How the hell have I been given this Goddess?_

"You are so beautiful Sam."

Sam gave a shy smile, and slightly closed her legs.

"Sam..."

"Lara, can you not take any of your clothes off?"

Lara looked at her. She wanted to, but her fear was too strong. Lara sighed and Sam sat up.

"Please. You don't have to hide anything from me. I won't bite Lara. Unless you want me to?"

Lara looked at the grinning girl, returning a grin.

"Soon maybe."

Lara then grabbed the bottom of her tank top, pulling it over, but stopping halfway. Sam then placed her hands on Lara's, urging her to continue.

"Almost there, sweetie. Almost there..."

Lara felt her confidence return and she took her top off with Sam's help, tossing it to the floor and only having her black bra on.

"That wasn't so bad huh?"

Lara smirked.

"No, but enough on me, it's you first Sam."

Lara then crashed their lips together; panting and wrestling her tongue, and soon began to rub two fingers on Sam's lips. Sam let out a moan, and Lara continued to masturbate her. Her moans and whimpers increased, and Lara loved hearing them. She then inserted her fingers into Sam, a slow back and forth pace at first, torturing Sam again, but began to pick up when Sam began to thrust her hips in Lara's fingers. _Impatient much, Sam?_

Lara didn't mind though, as she went to a furious pace, wanting to make her lover scream her name. Years she had been waiting to do this with Sam and now that it was happening, she was going to make Sam feel so good. _Poor Sam. She has no idea what she's in for._

Lara thrusted harder and harder, making Sam let out a rhythm of pleasure whimpers.

"Oh God... Lara... Lara..."

She was close, and Lara liked that.

"That's right Sam, say my name..."

"Lara..."

"Almost there..."

"LARA!"

Sam cried out her name as her orgasm took place, pure ecstasy being felt. Lara's fingers were now very wet, and she gently took them out, wanting to know how Sam tasted. Sam opened her eyes to see Lara slowly placing her fingers in her mouth, licking and sucking them. _Sweet Sam._

"Wow..." Sam spoke.

Lara smirked.

"I think I'll need to clean up down there."

Sam's eyes widened.

"But-"

"Ah-ah! Shhh..."

Lara slowly travelled down and placed her head in between Sam's legs, seeing how pink and wet she was.

"Lara..." She could her how embarrassed Sam was.

"You're beautiful Sam."

Before Sam could say anything, Lara's tongue was licking her lips, causing her to moan. Lara licked slowly and gently, but soon quickened the pace.

"Lara..." Sam couldn't help but grab her head and cross her feet, making Lara smile. Sam gripped on to Lara's head as her tongue ventured deeper and deeper into her. Soon Lara used her fingers to open Sam's lips fully, making sure her tongue was as far in as possible. Sam let out a huge moan of pleasure. _Oh Sam, you taste so good you beautiful creature._

Lara continued to pleasure Sam, licking and sucking around her, tasting every inch of her. Sam never stopped letting know Lara was pleasuring her, hitting her sweet spot directly. Sam then tightened her grip everywhere, and let out another moan as she exploded all over Lara, who again kept licking to taste her lover.

"Lara..."

Lara smirked and stopped licking, seeing her lover looking at her with love and exhaustion. She then took this as an advantage to straddle Sam, who gasped in surprise but later giggled.

"How was I?" Lara asked, moving a strand of Sam's hair behind her ear.

"You were fantastic sweetie. Crafty, but fantastic."

Lara put on an innocent look. "I don't follow you Sam."

Sam smirked and shook her head.

"Lara Croft, you crafty gal!"

Lara laughed and kissed Sam, teasing her with her tongue, but was pushed up by Sam.

"I can taste me in there, but I want to taste you Lara."

Lara smiled, but was soon gasping as she was soon turned over, Sam straddling her and pinning her down.

"Sam!-"

"Mine turn Croft."

She gave her a wink and quickly crashed their lips together, slowly moving her hands down her shoulders and soon made it to her bra. Lara gasped in her mouth but Sam continued. Lara could tell how much Sam wanted this, so ignored her fear and let Sam gently caress her breasts, but became impatient and took her bra off with rapid speed. Lara's nerves were returning, but she tried to ignore them as she wanted Sam to make her feel good, to let Sam explore her. _Dammit go away! Piss off! You're not wanted!_

Before Sam even touched them, Lara shot up, Sam being able to see the fear in her eyes.

"Sam... I..."

Sam gave her an understanding smile and kissed Lara.

"It's alright. It's just you and me. I'll be gentle.

Lara looked at her, not knowing what to say and suddenly feeling body conscience. She covered her exposed breasts and looked down at the bed, trying to calm herself. She then saw Sam sit up and embrace her into a hug.

"Lara, it's ok. Everything's ok."

Lara hugged her back, feeling Sam's breast on hers, feelings Sam's hand gently stroke her back and feeling the smoothness of Sam's back, Lara felt calmer.

"I'm sorry Sam."

"I told you Lara, we'll take it slow."

Lara shook her head.

"No Sam. That's not fair to you and I don't want to take it slow. I want you, now..."


	5. Chapter 5

"You're sure you're ready for this? Trust me its fine if you don't want to..."

"No Sam, I do. I've wanted you so badly and I sure as hell am not going to stop this now."

Sam smiled and cupped Lara's face.

"I won't judge, and I promise I'll be gentle."

Lara smiled, feeling more comfortable and happy with Sam. _Sam, you always have this effect on me._

Sam then crashed her lips to Lara's, quickly inserting her tongue in hers and being the dominate one. Lara would much prefer to be dominate, but was looking forward to what Sam's intentions were.

Sam then began to travel down, kissing and licking her neck and collar bone, making Lara allow small moans to escape. Soon Sam was beginning to circle her tongue around Lara's breast, making Lara give out a high pitch gasp. She seemed to take forever with licking, until she finally closed her mouth around Lara's now pointed nipple. Lara gasped again, and Sam began to suck and lick and then massage her other breast. Lara wrapped her arms around Sam's neck, enjoying her magical mouth and hands. _God... Sam..._

After what seemed like hours, Sam began to travel down Lara's stomach, her tongue gently licking down further and further. Her navel was the next target. Soft kisses and licks driving Lara crazy. It ended suddenly to Lara's dismay.

"Sam!" Lara whined. She looked up to see that Sam was looking at her scars, mostly the most serious one she received the first time she arrived on the island. _Fuck. Sam, don't let that get in the way! Not when you've made me this fucking horny!_

"Oh Lara... Sweetie..."

Lara just starred, unable to speak. She soon saw Sam looking at her, both serious and affectionate.

"Can I... Can I kiss it?"

_"_Kiss?" _Wow... Really?_

Sam slowly nodded. Lara was stunned that that was what the older girl wanted to do. Lara gave a slow nod. Sam's eyes lightened up and a smile crossed her face.

"Thank you Sweetie."

Sam then lowered herself near Lara's scar, and she soon felt butterfly kisses, which she enjoyed. _No idea why you want to do that Sam, but my God do it all you want._

The fear, the nerves, every negative feeling Lara felt before had all banished. She could feel Sam's sadness, love and affection in the kisses she gave Lara's scar. She soon added a few licks in there, Lara enjoying them.

"Fuck. Oh Sam..."

She felt Sam smile, and soon felt her move away from the scar. Lara looked up to see Sam unbuckling her pants, struggling at first to Lara's amusement, but soon threw the belt away and began to pull down. Lara felt herself tighten. _Shit. Sam, the effects you have on me is amazing._

"Though your black bra and panties are nice, it's a bit too plain Lara. I've definitely gotta take you clothes shopping."

Lara groaned. _Really, Sam? In the moment we're in now clothes shopping is the main topic?!_

She heard Sam giggle and then begin to rub her.

"Of course, that can be another time."

Lara let a few moans escape while Sam kept rubbing her, and soon her panties were clear off. Sam didn't waste any time and straight away began to lick Lara, surprising her and making a high pitch gasp escape.

"Fuck..."

She felt Sam smirk and soon she placed Lara's legs on her shoulders, which Lara then tightened round her neck. Sam's tongue continued to venture deeper and deeper, hitting Lara's sweet spot and sending her to utter pleasure. She couldn't help but grab two fistfuls of Sam's hair, cautious not to hurt her but wanted her to go as deep as possible.

"Sam... Oh God, Sam!"

Sam quickened the pace, Lara letting her know everytime she did it was pleasurable. Lara couldn't hold it anymore.

"Sam!"

Lara's legs and hands tightened as she felt herself explode around Sam, who slowly cleaned her up after her.

"Oh sweet, sweet Lara."

Lara felt her face burn a little and knew she was blushing. Thankfulyl Sam couldn't see her. Soon she felt Sam pull her lips wide apart, starting to lick deep in again.

"Woah, Sam!"

Sam didn't respond, she only continued to lick deeper and at a furious pace, causing Lara to moan continuously. _This must be pay back._

Sam then inserted one of her fingers, continuing to lick and match the paces, making Lara close again. She knew Lara was, so she quickly lowered her pace, causing Lara to scratch her head a little.

"Sam!"

"Hush Sweetie, hush."

Sam continued her agonisingly slow pace, driving Lara insane.

_"_Fuck... Sam!"

Deciding to end the torture, Sam picked up the pace again, hearing Lara coming close but this time deciding against going slow again, as Lara may go on a horny rampage.

"Oh Sam!"

Lara felt bliss again, with some exhaustion as well, so she loosened her grips around Sam and lay her head down. As Sam finished cleaning Lara up again, she went back to straddling her, and giving her a long kiss. When it broke, Lara smirked.

"Happy now? You were able to taste me."

Sam chuckled.

"Yes, very happy. You sure don't disappoint Miss Croft."

Lara smiled and placed her hand on Sam's hips.

"I like where you are. I can see all of you."

She saw pink on Sam's face, which made her giggle.

_"_You'd best not do that Sam, or we'll go again."

Sam giggled.

"I wouldn't mind that."

"Nor would I."

Sam then kissed Lara again, and Lara made sure her tongue was dominate as she had had enough of tasting herself in Sam's mouth, and wanted to taste her. They wrestled each other's tongues for a while, until Sam broke this kiss, allowing them to gain some air.

"Wow..." Lara spoke after a while.

"And how was tonight for you?"

"Enjoyable, hot, sexy and perfect. You?"

"Exact same."

The two lovers shared a quick kiss again and Sam climbed off of Lara, lying down next to her. Lara then remembered something, and flicked Sam on the nose.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"For saying that bullshit earlier!"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Does, 'I can't do anything to make it up to you' ring a bell?"

Sam looked at her lover, and then looked down with a sad expression. _Shit. I wasn't meant to make her sad._

"It's... It's the truth though Lara."

Lara shook her head. "How the hell is it?"

Sam let out a sigh.

"The only way I can repay you, is if I risk my life for you, whom I would do any day, but what you did for me is just... Impossible to repay."

"Sam... I don't expect you to repay me. And trust me, everything I went through I am sure as hell I don't want you going through."

Sam was about to speak but Lara cut her off with a sweet kiss.

"If you really feel like you owe me Sam, which you really don't, then there is one thing you can do for me."

Sam gave a smile. "Anything Sweetie."

Lara cupped Sam's face. "Be with me, forever."

Sam giggled and returned a sweet kiss. "I was going to anyway."

"Well, then looks like your debt's been paid off."

"But Lara-"

Lara pushed her lips against Sam's again, lingering there to inhale Sam's scent. _Gorgeous. _

"No buts."

Sam lowered her head down and put her hands up in defeat. "Alright!"

Lara smiled. "You still feel like you owe me, don't you?"

"Of course. I hope that trying to make it up to you in anyway possible for the rest of our lives together is acceptable?"

Lara sighed. "Of course it is."

Sam smile and soon began to snuggle with Lara, laying her head on Lara's breasts and placing her arm over her, Lara returning hers over Sam. Sam looked up to see s hint of pink on Lara's face.

"Well, someone seems a bit nervous?"

Lara chuckled. "You were before so you don't have any right to talk."

Sam chuckled back. "Seems we share that effect on each other, huh?"

"Something to add to the documentary."

Sam then nuzzled down on Lara. "Later I will, sweetie."

She felt Lara shiver a little.

"Cold Sweetie?"

"I'll survive."

Sam chuckled and soon got up again to Lara's wardrobe. She pulled out two dressing gowns, one blue, the other pink, and threw the blue one at Lara.

"I thought you might like this."

Lara sighed. "So you did spend money on me?"

"I told you, I spend money on things I love!"

Lara sighed. She was annoyed with Sam spending money on her, but because it was out of love it may be acceptable. Both girls dressed themselves in the gowns and tied them loosely. Sam then snuggled up with Lara again, both warm and comfy.

"This is perfect."

"It is."

It must've been hours but it felt like minutes for the two lovers, just laying there talking about their feelings and anything else that came to mind. Enjoying one another's company and hearing each other's gentle breaths. Lara knew Sam was close to falling asleep, and decided to join her. That is until she looked over at her desk.

"Um... Sam?"

"Hmmm?" She sleepily mumbled.

"Do you remember... Turning off your camera?"

Sam's eyes widened and she shot up.

"You're gonna laugh." Lara chuckled as she pointed across to her desk where Sam's camera stayed, switched on and still rolling.

Both girls were blushing but Lara couldn't contain her laughs. Sam was in utter disbelief and humiliation.

"Well Sam, seems like you have recorded an adult movie."

Sam shook her head chuckling as well. "Does this make us porn stars?"

Both looked at each other and laughed. "Wow, of all the jobs in the world!"

"So you said that the bookworm and recorder have their own movie, huh? Maybe with that scene in people will enjoy watching it. Though I'm pretty sure the audience will mostly contain horny men..." Lara smirked.

Sam was still embarrassed, amusing and adorable to Lara, and soon she forced herself up to turn it off.

"Come back..." Sam turned to see a seductive and cute as fuck Lara, lying on her side patting down a space for Sam. _How on earth can I resist that?_

Once the camera was off, Sam walked back to Lara's welcoming arms, Lara turning on her back with Sam lying on her chest, arms wrapped around one another. Lara kissed Sam's head.

"Its amazing how I've ended up with you Sam."

"Ditto, Lara."

"I mean it. For someone like me to end up with a perfect goddess like you is unbelievable."

Sam raised her head and sweet kissed Lara.

"Ditto again, Sweetie. I love you so much Lara, and I don't ever want to lose you."

"Ditto, Sam"

The couple chuckled and gave a long, sweet and emotional kiss, showing each other their need and love for one another.

"Promise me you won't leave me?"

I promise. I promise, Sam. Do you promise me the same?"

"I promise Lara. Of course I do."

With one last lingering kiss, the two girls talked about anything and everything until they both feel asleep in each other's arms, both smiling. The two perfect soul mates had finally gotten together, and with the promise made, neither had any intention of ending it.


End file.
